


Fifty Shades of Cas

by spn_destiel_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, BDSM, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Cas - Freeform, Dean x Castiel - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fanfic, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, alternate universe Cas is a billionaire, alternate universe dean is an escort, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, dean and cas - Freeform, dean and castiel - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_destiel_enthusiast/pseuds/spn_destiel_enthusiast
Summary: Found this prompt of tumblr. And thought I’d take a swing at it.Cas is a billionaire, Dean is an escort. He is hired by Castiel, but when they have sex Cas is always clothed (apart from his…you know). At first Dean thinks it’s a kink, but with time (as they fall for each other) starts to wonder more and more about it. Maybe Dean tries to undress Cas and he gets very angry and cold. At last Dean catches Cas partly dressed and sees that most of his body is scarred. I imagine that Cas has a very dark past and someone tortured him and left him scarred.





	1. Chapter 1

_Cas_

Castiel Novak never though he’d ever be the CEO of any company, let alone his own company. He thought that he would have never made it out of high school, but here he is.

At the age of eighteen Castiel went to college for a year and a half to be a teacher, and in time he got bored with it.

So, during his fall semester of his sophomore year he came up with the idea to start his own business.

He opened a cute little bakery that was in a hole in the wall but did successful. Because it did so well, he expanded. He ended up opening three more bakeries in New York, Florida, and Texas.

And eventually opened a total of ten more. But the age of twenty, Castiel dropped out of college and moved to Kansas.

By the age of twenty-one, Castiel started his own company. At the time it was small, and he only had a total of five employees working for him, but a half year later it grew.

Now, at the age of twenty-eight Castiel Novak is the CEO of not one, but two companies called Castiel’s Decorating and co, and Castiel’s Sweets and co.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five o’clock in the morning, Castiel’s alarm is going off. He hits snooze and snuggles back into his pillow.  
Just as he’s about to fall asleep, he’s being pulled back and slams into someone’s bare chest. The stranger groping at his package.

Castiel bolts up and looks at the stranger next to him. “Balthazar?” He asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, big boy. Ready for round four?” Balthazar asks, grabbing for Castiel’s cock.

Castiel smacks his hand away, “Round four?” He’s confused at this point. What happened last night?

Balthazar laughs and pulls Castiel back to the bed. Once Castiel is laying down, Balthazar straddles Castiel’s legs and starts grinding on him.

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t remember what happened last night.” Balthazar says, running his hands down Castiel’s bare chest.

Castiel shakes his head trying to jog his memories from last night. The last thing he remembers his downing and entire bottle of Jack and drunk texting Balthazar.

“Fuck. I got drunk and texted you, again. This is what, the fourth time this week?” He asks.

Balthazar digs his hips further, rubbing Castiel’s dick the right way that makes him hard in a second. Balthazar smiles, “Yeah, speaking of that, I think we need to find you a play toy. I don’t mind being your fuck buddy, but I want to put it to an end.”

Castiel silently freaks out hearing Balthazar wants to put an end to them fucking, but then it clicks, “You met someone?”

Balthazar smiles, “I did Cassie, and he’s amazing. His name is Gabriel, and god is he the sweetest. He asked me out for dinner.”

If Cas’s dick wasn’t hard as a rock, he’d ask Balthazar how he met him and how long he’s been keeping it from him, but he pushes that aside.

“Well, if we’re going to put an end to this, might as well make our last time together worth it.” Castiel says rubbing Balthazar’s cock.

Balthazar throws his head back and groans, “God Cassie, I’m going to miss the way you touch me and fuck me. But I’m going to miss the noises you make when I slid my big, fat, cock in your right little hole. And when you beg me to fuck you harder. But what I’m going to miss most about you, is when you beg me to cum inside you and fill your hole up until you can’t take it anymore.” He whispers.

Now it’s Castiel turn to groan, “Fuck me, Balthazar.” He says.

Balthazar smiles down at him and picks his right leg up and uses it to spread Castiel wide.

Without warning Balthazar slides his dick right into Cas’s right hole.

  
Cas’s eyes roll back, and the room fills with heavy panting.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_Dean_

  
Dean Winchester didn’t expect to be successful, but he also didn’t expect to hit an all-time low.

Dean graduated high school, and even went to college to be a mechanic and even minored in writing.

But when their dad died Dean automatically became responsible for his little brother Sam.

By Deans sophomore year in college he had to drop out and take care of Sam.

So, he got a job at the Roadhouse, a local bar.

Dean made enough in tips to buy Sam school supplies, and new school clothes, and even keep their fridge and cupboards stocked with food.

But when Sam graduated high school and told Dean he was going to Stanford. Dean knew his lousy tips wasn’t going to cut it.

So, he decided to sign up to be an escort. He did it once a week and made twice then what he makes at the Roadhouse in two months.

Dean, only escorted for a year and half, he made enough at the Roadhouse and escorting to pay for all of Sammy’s school at Stanford.

But, Dean never stopped being an escort. He still occasionally does it when he needs some extra cash.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Deans cleaning up the bar, getting ready to finish his shift, when someone sits down.

  
“Look, I don’t usually get pissy with customers, but we’re ten minutes away from closing and I want to go home.” Dean says scrubbing at the bar.

  
“Well it’s good to see you too Dean.” Sam says.

  
Dean stops scrubbing and looks up, “Sammy? Sammy!” He smiles, throwing his rag down and walking out from behind the bar.

  
Sam stands up and meets Dean half way for a bear hug.

  
“It’s Sam, but I’ll let it slide. How you doing?” Sam asks.

  
“I’m doing good. How’s school?” Dean asks going back behind the bar.  
Sam takes his previous seat, and Dean finally notices the blonde that has been sitting there, “School is good, uhm listen, I have someone I want you to meet.” He says clearing his throat.

  
Dean gives Sam his undivided attention and nods.

  
Sam grabs the blondes hand and smiles at her, “Dean, this is Jess. Jess this is Dean. He’s the best big brother anyone could ever have.” Sam says smiling.

  
Dean returns Sam’s smile and holds out his hand. Jess places her hand in his and shakes it, “It’s very nice to meet you Jess. I’ll be honest, I’m surprised Sammy brought home someone who is way out of his league.”

  
Jess giggles, “What can I say? I fell in love with him.” She says beaming.

  
Sam clears his throat, “I actually met Jess a couple weeks after getting to Stanford.” He explains.

  
Dean nods, a little upset, “And in those four years, you’ve never thought to mention to me that you’ve met someone? All the phone calls? All the times you were home? All the times I came out to visit you?” He asks, voice cracking.

  
“You never told Dean about me?” Jess asks, shocked.

  
Sam shakes his head, “No. I didn’t.”

  
Jess gets off the bar stool and stands up, “You know family is important to me. You’ve meet my entire family and they’ve known about you from day one. And you’ve failed to mention to dean in the four years that we’ve been together that you were even seeing me? Sam, how could you?” Jess asks.

  
Sam shrugs his shoulders and puts his head down.

  
“And after everything Dean has done for you? He took care of you when your dad died. He dropped out of college and got a job here to make sure you were taken care of. He even paid for your schooling in full. And you couldn’t even tell him one little small detail in your life? Sam, I’m disappointed in you.” Tears are streaming down her face now.

  
“Jess, you don’t have to defend me. It’s okay. Sammy, I’m sorry, Sam, obviously doesn’t care about me enough to fill me in.” Dean says, crossing his arms.

  
Jess wipes her tears, “It’s not fair to you Dean. I’m so sorry. If I would have known you didn’t know, I would have never come here with Sam. I’m so sorry for this. It was so nice meeting you.” She says grabbing her purse and running out the door.

  
Sam gets up and look at the door and at Dean and then back at the door, “Dean,” Sam starts.

  
Dean shakes his head, “No, don’t even speak to me right now.”

  
Sam sits back down on the bar stool, “Dean, I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about Jess. I just, I know how you get when I bring any girl home, and I didn’t want you to be that way with her. I love her. I plan on marrying her.” He explains.

“And how am I with every girl you bring home Sam? Because let me tell you how many you’ve brought home since you’ve lived with me. Zero. Zip. None. Jess would be the first. So, nice try.” Dean says, pissed now.

  
Sam opens his mouth to say something, but stops when dean puts his hand up, “We’ll talk tomorrow. Right now, you should probably go after Jess and fix things with her.”

  
Sam nods and heads towards the door. He takes a look back at Dean before he heads out.

  
When Sam’s out the door Dean sinks to the floor behind the bar, _Why, why didn’t Sammy just tell me? Am I not good enough? Damn, well know I’m not good enough, but I never thought my own brother would think so of me._

  
Dean sits there lost in his thoughts well past closing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cas_

 

It’s only been a few hours, but Castiel is going through withdrawals of not having Balthazar.

 

Instead of going through the hundreds of papers he has stacked on his desk, he decides to give Balthazar a call.

 

It rings two times before he picks up, “Cassie, I told you, no more fucking. And it’s only two o’clock in the afternoon.” His voice booms through his office.

 

Castiel curses and takes the damn thing off the speakers in his office, “I’m not calling for that.” He says, lifting the phone to his ear.

 

“Mhhmmm sure, why else would you be calling me?” Balthazar asks, short of breath.

 

Castiel rolls his eyes, “Okay, maybe that is why I called.” He finally admits.

 

There’s heavy breathing on Balthazar end, “Cassie, we’re done doing that. I told you this.” He says, panting.

 

“God, are you having sex, while on the phone with me?” Castiel asks, appalled.

 

Balthazar laughs, “No, I’m at the gym you moron. I would have never answered the phone if I was having sex.” He answers honestly.

 

Castiel nods, “Good.”

 

“Cassie, now I know the only reason why you call me to fuck, is because I’m like a security blanket. But you have to move on. Can’t keep fucking me for the rest of your life.” He says.

 

Sure, I can. You just want to settle down, he thinks to himself. “Yeah, I know. I just don’t know what to do Balthazar.” He says sighing.

 

It’s silent on Balthazar’s end for a few seconds, then his voice booms through the phone, “Here’s an idea, hire an escort.” He says.

 

“A what?” Castiel asks, a little confused.

 

“An escort. Someone who you can pay for sex, hell can even pay him to go to all your boring as functions that you used to drag me too. I know you have one coming up this week.” He says.

 

“I’ve never heard of an escort before.” Castiel says.

 

Balthazar laughs, “An escort is someone who you pay for their time. It’s mainly for them just to accompany you to events, but in some cases people fuck their escorts. I’m guilty on all accounts for that one.” He admits.

 

Well, I do need someone to go to events with me, “I think I’ll look it up.” Castiel says.

 

“I’ll send you the link. I actually found someone who I think would be perfect for you.” Balthazar says.

 

Castiel raises his eyebrow, “Oh is that so? And just who may this person be?” He asks, curious.

 

Castiel can here typing and then his phone ping, “His name is Dean Winchester. I’ve meet him twice through mutual friends. He’s got as hell Cassie. If I wasn’t dating Gabriel, I’d so fuck his brains out.” He explains.

 

“How do you even know he’s gay?” Cas asks.

 

“You moron, the link is for gay escorts. Hence why I sent you the link to Dean.” He says.

 

Castiel nods, “Fair enough.” He whispers.

 

Balthazar sighs, “Cassie, you’ll be fine. I need to stop enabling you. I know you’ve been through a lot and I’ve always come running, but I’m cutting you off. You need to try to find happiness and be with someone who truly loves you like that. I love you, but not in the romantic type of way. And the sex is amazing with you, but it’s time we went back to being just friends. So, contact Dean, I have a feeling you guys will be perfect for each other. Now, I have to go, I’m meeting Gabriel. Much love.” He says and hangs up.

 

Castiel sits there thinking about what Balthazar says. He’s right, you know. Can’t let your fears stop you from finding happiness.

 

Cas picks up his phone and clicks on Balthazar’s message and then clicks on the link.

 

The link takes him straight to Deans profile. And Cas can’t help but stare at those green emerald eyes he has.

 

Just the color of Deans eyes makes Castiel’s dick twitch. And his features, damn did it make him hard as a rock by time he finished clicking through his pictures.

Castiel finds Deans number and shoots him a text.

_Cas: Hi dean. My name is Castiel. Novak I was recommended you from a good friend. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to my business event this Friday night?_

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Dean_

 

It’s two o’clock in the afternoon when Dean finally rolls out of bed. He doesn’t bother looking at his phone. He already knows he has missed calls and messages from Sam.

 

Besides, he’ll be in the living room when he decides to go downstairs. But for now, he heads into his master suite to shower.

 

When he bought this house the thing that made him decide was the bathroom. There’s a huge standup shower, and huge tub that has ten full adjustable jets, and double vanity, and big bay windows. Dean never thought a bathroom would be the reason he bought a house, but here he is.

 

He was going to get in the tub, but considering he has to go down and talk to Sam, he decides against it.

 

Dean undresses and steps inside the shower and turns on the water, to be greeted by a spew of freezing cold water.

 

“Son of a bitch!” He shouts, starting to shiver.

 

The water turns warm after a few seconds and Dean warms up. He quickly washes his hair and body and gets out of the shower.

 

He grabs a towel out from underneath the vanity and does a quick towel dry. When he’s not completely soaking wet he chucks the towel in the hamper by the door and goes to his walk-in closet.

 

Once inside his closet, he picks out some faded blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red flannel, and a pair of old boots.

 

He gets dressed quick and heads downstairs.

 

Before he hits the bottom step, he can here Sam and Jess talking.

 

“Sam, I’m still mad at you for not telling Dean. But I’m not going to let this be the reason why we don’t work out.” Jess says.

 

“I know. I know. Jess, I’m so sorry. I should have told him. But I have my reasons.” Sam says.

 

_Reasons? What fucking reasons does he have?_

 

“I understand. I’m going to head in the kitchen and make some cookies, while you guys talk.” She says.

 

Once dean knows it’s all clear, he lands at the bottom and goes into the living room.

 

“Hey, Dean.” Sam says, smiling.

 

“Sammy.” Dean nods, taking a seat on the loveseat across from him.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry for not telling you about Jess,” Sam starts. “But in my defense, I have my reasons.” He finishes.

 

Dean crosses his arms, “And what reasons would that be?” He asks.

 

Sam takes a deep breath and leans forward, “I know you’re an escort Dean. I know that’s how you paid for my schooling. I didn’t want Jess to meet you, because of that.” He whispers.

 

Dean leans forward and takes a few minutes to answer, “So, because I used to escort, to put your goddamn ass through college, you didn’t tell Jess about me?” He asks, voice raising.

 

“Shhh, lower your voice. Jess is in the kitchen.” Sam says looking back towards the kitchen.

 

Dean shakes his head, “No. Jess! Could you come in here please?” He calls to her.

 

After a few seconds Jess appears and takes a seat next to Sam, “What’s going on?” She asks, looking between the brothers.

 

“The reason why Sammy here didn’t tell me about you, is because I used to be an escort. That’s the only way I was able to afford to put Sammy through school. If I could have done it any other way I would have. But I did it, so he wouldn’t have to pay student loans back, so he could have a good life.” Dean explains.

 

Jess sits there’s in silence for a few minutes, letting it all sink in, “Sam, that’s no reason not to tell Dean about me. So, what he used to escort? He did it to help you. You should be thankful for that.” She says.

 

“I’m embarrassed by it. Do you know how embarrassing it was when my friend pointed it out to me? And the only reason why he knew was because his dad came across your profile when he was looking for an escort.” Sam explains.

 

“I never closed my profile. I kept it open, so that when I need extra money, I can work and job and be okay for a while.” Dean explains.

 

Sam drags a hand through his hair, “And what exactly does an escort do?” He asks, annoyed.

 

“Sam, I feel that’s none of your business.” Jess says, cutting in.

 

Dean shakes his head, “It’s fine. As an escort you accompany a man or woman to an event. Whether it be a charity even, business event, or whatever. Sometimes they want sex, sometimes they don’t. I’ve been fortunate all the times I’ve been an escort it’s only been for an event. I’ve never had sex with any of my clients.” Dean explains.

 

Sam sits back, “You said man or woman. You accompany men?” He asks, confused.

 

Dean nods, “Yes, Sam,” he takes a deep breath before he continues, “Uhm, Sam, I’m gay.” He says, a weight lifting off his shoulders.

 

Sam nods, “I know.”

 

Deans eyes widen, “How?” He asks confused.

 

Sam laughs, “When I was in high school, when you thought I was asleep, I would always catch you sneaking a guy in the house. And news flash, those walls were paper thin, so I occasionally heard you.” He says shrugging.

 

Dean turns beat red, “Shit, Sammy. I’m so sorry for that.”

 

Sam waves him off, “It’s no big deal. Listen, I’m really sorry for not telling you about Jess. I feel like an ass. Especially since I should have just asked you about escorting.”

 

“It’s okay, Sam. I get it. I probably would have been the same way, if I were in your shoes.” Dean says.

 

“And dean? Thank you for everything you have done and continue to do for me.” Sam says softly.

 

“You’re welcome. Now come here. Chick flick moment.” He says standing up.

 

Sam stands up, “Yeah, I know how much you love your chick flicks.” He says, wrapping Dean up into a hug.

 

“CUTE!” Jess says, snapping a picture on her phone.

 

Sam and Dean break apart, laughing.

 

“Sammy, she’s a keeper.” Dean says patting Sam on the back.

 

Sam smile, “Yeah she is. Hey, would you want to go out to dinner?” He asks.

 

Dean reruns Sam smile, “Hell yeah. Burger joint?”

 

Before Sam can answer, Jess comes over and kisses him on the cheek, “I forgot about the cookies! You two pick where we’re eating and just tell me, so I can figure out what to wear!” She says, and she heads towards the kitchen.

 

When she’s out of sight, Sam turns to dean and whispers, “I want to propose to Jess tonight. Her mom and dad came in for this. I want you to be there too.” He says.

 

Dean smiles, “I’d love to be there. So, let me go change, and we’ll go.”

 

Sam nods and sits on the couch. Dean heads upstairs to change.

 

Before he heads toward his closet he decides to check his phone. As he thought he had a few missed called from Sam, a few messages from Sam. A message from Bobby, a message from Jo, and a message from an unknown number.

 

Deans brows knitted, and he opened the message.

_Unknown: Hi dean. My name is Castiel Novak. I was recommended you from a good friend. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to my business event this Friday night?_

 

An escorting gig on Friday night? That would be the easiest money he’d make all week.

 

Instead of responding right away, he closes the message and shoves the phone in his pocket.

 

Tonight, he gets to witness his little brother propose to the love of his life, the gig can wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some Balthazar/Castiel smut. Not much tho.
> 
> Y’all are getting the update before tumblr does, so yay!
> 
> If this chapter does well, I’m gonna give y’all chapter 4 tonight as well :) 
> 
> And thank you all for has given this story a chance so far!

_Dean_

 

The restaurant Sam chose was a quite, fancy, Italian restaurant.

 

When they walked in the door Sam gave the hostess his name and she led us through the dinning room, back to a private room.

 

When she open the doors, who Dean assumed are Jess’s parents, a cute brunette girl, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Charlie are all there.

 

Jess is taken back but runs to great her parents and the cute brunette.

 

“Surprised?” Sam asks, as we enter the room.

 

After Jess is done hugging her parents and her brunette friend she turns to Sam, “Yes! Why are they here?” She asks.

 

Sam shrugs, “Just thought you’d want to see them.” He tells her.

 

Before Jess can answer, Bobby clears his throat, “You gonna introduce us, ya idgit?” He asks.

 

The whole room laughs, “Sorry. Jess this is Bobby. He’s like our father. And the two beautiful women on his left are Ellen and Jo. And the beautiful red head, is Charlie. They all helped raise me and Dean. Charlie is the one who watched me when Dean would work. This is my family.” Sam tells her.

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet y’all. I want to thank you for helping raise such a wonderful man. And I hope you don’t mind, but I’m a hugger!” She says walking over and hugging Bobby first.

 

“You must be the famous Dean, Sam and Jess kept talking about!” Jess’s father says, wrapping dean in a hug.

 

“Yes sir.” Dean says, nodding.

 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Leslie and this is Frank.” Leslie says extending her hand.

 

Dean goes to shake her hand, but she pulls him into a hug instead, “Jess didn’t get her hugging from strangers.” She says laughing.

 

Dean laughs, “Well it’s really nice to meet you both.”

 

“Alright everyone, let’s take our seats and eat!” Sam says rubbing his hands.

 

Everyone takes their seats and starts on the salad thats sitting in front of them. Dean glances around the room, the walls are all white with Italian pictures hung around the room, there are twinkle lights strung across the trim, there’s a a stone fireplace, and the big oak table they are all sitting at.

 

Dean notices the rose petals scattered amongst the table, with tea light candles, and soft romantic music playing in the background.

 

The conversation is light and everything feels right.

 

Right before the entree is served Sam stands up and clinks his wine glass.

 

All eyes land on Sam, “Uhm, I just want to thank everyone for coming out here and sharing this special night with Jess and I.” He starts off.

 

Sams eyes land on Dean and Dean can see how nervous he is, “Breathe. You got this.” Dean mouths.

 

Sam nods and takes a deep breath. He grabs Jess’s hand and looks down to her, “Jess, when you came into my life almost four years ago, I never thought you would have taken a chance on me. See I’m not a jock, or funny, or handsome even. But you didn’t care. You asked me to go to a Halloween party with you, I wanted to say no, considering parties weren’t really my thing. But I’m so glad I didn’t. The next day, we met at a coffee shop and I remember you telling me that if we were going to make this work, I had to be in it for the long haul, cause when you give your heart away, it’s not just to anyone. So, from that day I have continued to protect your heart. Jess, I realized that I want to come home to you on a Tuesday, and cook you dinner, and wake up with you every Sunday and have breakfast and watch movies in our pajamas. I want to have kids with you and hope they all turn out like you, cause lord help them if they turn out like me. I want to build a house with you and raise our family in it. What I’m trying to say is, Jessica Moore, will you marry me?” Sam asks, getting down on one knee, presenting a beautiful ring.

 

Tears are streaming down Jess’s face and probably everyone else’s, “Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” She says, attacking Sam in a hug.

 

Sam catches her and picks her up and spins her around. When he sets her down on her feet, he kisses her deeply. After they break apart, he slips the ring on her small, ring finger.

 

“SHE SAID YES!” Sam yells fist pumping the air.

 

The room erupts witch applause and cheers. Everyone rushes to give them hugs, but Dean hangs back for a few minutes.

 

“After dinner, were going to the Roadhouse to celebrate! Drinks on me!” Ellen says.

 

Everyone cheers at that and then takes their seat. Dean approaches Sam and Jess.

 

“Congratulations guys. I’m so happy for you.” Dean says.

 

“Thank you Dean.” Jess says pulling dean in for a tight hug.

 

After Jess releases him, Sam hugs him next, “Congrats Sammy. I’m so happy for you.” He whispers.

 

Sam hugs him tighter and then releases him, “Thank you. Now, as my best man you have a lot of duties to fill.” He says, smiling.

 

Deans taken back, “Best man? I’m your best man?” He asks.

 

“Of course you are. Who else would I pick Dean? You’re my brother. You raised me. Of course I want you standing next to me.” He tells him.

 

Dean smiles, “Thank you Sammy.” He says nodding.

 

Sam nods back and they take their seats and dig into their food.

 

By time Dean gets home it’s well past three o’clock in the morning and he’s hammered.

 

Before he plops on the couch and passes out for the night he opens his text messages and clicks on the one from Castiel.

 

_Dean: Hey, Castiel. I would love to accompany you to your event. What time should I be there by?_

 

He hits send and collapses on the couch. He refuses to pass out until Castiel replies.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_Cas_

 

It’s been well over three hours since Castiel sent Dean that text message and he still hasn’t received a reply.

 

He was a little nervous, due to he’s never done something like this before, nor does he know the guy. But Balthazar swears it’s nothing to be nervous about.

 

After getting through half the stack of papers on his desk, Castiel decided to call it a night and head out.

 

On Cas’s way home he stops at a little Chinese place and picks up his usual order. Sweet and sour chicken, fried rice, an egg roll and a shrimp egg roll.

 

When he gets home, he pulls into his three car garage and sighs. Coming home to an empty house gets pretty lonesome.

 

He turns off his blue Prius and grabs his food out of the passenger seat. He shuts the door and locks the car and heads towards the door.

 

When he reaches the door he punches in the code for the garage door and opens the beige door that enters the kitchen.

 

Cas flips the switch and the kitchen lights up. Castiel has the kitchen of every bakers dream. Double ovens, big kitchen island, tons of counter space, and a rustic feel to it.

 

When Castiel viewed this house, he knew the five bedroom, four bath was too much, but the kitchen is what sold him.

 

He loves the rustic feel of the kitchen and how much space he has to create wonderful treats, that he put an all cash offer on it right away and received a calling the next day saying the accepted.

 

The first night in his new home, he spent baking in the kitchen.

 

Cas throws his keys in the blue bowl sitting in the middle of the kitchen island and pulls out his phone.

 

Still not text back from Dean. He’s get a little antsy now. So to calm his nerves, he dials the one number he knows off by heart.

 

It rings four times before he picks up, “Cassie, how many times do I have to tell you?” Balthazar’s voice floods through the phone.

 

“Please Balthazar? Please? I need you.” Cas begs. He hates begging, but if that’s what it takes to get Balthazar, then so be it.

 

Balthazar sighs, “I’ll be over in twenty. But Cassie, this is the last time.” He says hanging up.

 

Cas places his phone on the counter and smiles. He grabs his food and hurries up and eats.

 

Twenty minutes later Balthazar is walking through the front door, “Where you at?” He shouts.

 

“Outside, hot tub.” Cas calls back.

 

After dinner Cas decided to get in the hot tub and relax. Any other time he would of changed into his swim trunks, but since Balthazar was on his way, he decided to get in buck ass naked.

 

Balthazar walks outside and noticed Cas has the tiki torches lit, and music playing over the speakers, he sees Cas sitting in the hot tub with his back to him.

 

Balthazar unbuttons his green button down and shucks in on the ground, he then unties his shoes and removed them and his socks. Next he unbuckles his black jeans and pull them and his boxers down. He steps out of them and kicks them to the side.

 

He approaches the hot tub and climbs in across from Cas.

 

“Hello, Castiel.” Balthazar says.

 

“Balthazar.” Castiel nods.

 

“You’re lucky Gabriel decided to call it an early night. I wouldn’t be here if that was the case.” Balthazar tells him, picking at his nail.

 

Castiel nods, “What do you even see in Gabriel?”

 

Balthazar looks at Cas and tilts his head, “He’s funny, and smart and so fucking sexy. And hey, I just so happen want to get to know him.” He states.

 

“But you could have it all with me.” Castiel says waving his hand around, showing Balthazar everything he has to offer.

 

Balthazar sighs, “Castiel I’m not in it for the money or material things. I’m in it because he really likes me and I really like him.”

 

“So I’m not good enough?” Cas asks.

 

Balthazar shakes his head, “It’s not that Cassie and you know it. Ever since that terrible thing happened to you I have been by your side. I’ve been at your beck and call. I’ve fucked you whenever you needed me. But it’s not healthy, and it’s time to end it. So after this, there is no more. I’ll be your friend, that’s it.” He says sternly.

 

“And who exactly told you it’s not healthy?” Cas asks crossing his arms.

 

Balthazar’s avoids looking at Cas, “Your therapist.” He says softly.

 

“My therapist? Why are you talking to my therapist?” He asks.

 

“Because she calls me here and there to ask how your coping. Considering you haven’t gone to her in almost a year.” He says.

 

“I don’t need to go to her. I’m doing fine.” Cas says.

 

Balthazar shakes his head, “Clearly your not. Castiel, if you were doing fine I wouldn’t be here right now. We wouldn’t have fuck a total of thirty times in the last week. So don’t pull that, I’m fine shit with me.” He says angry.

 

“Whatever.” Cas huffs.

 

“Get your ass upstairs. I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard, you’ll be begging me to stop.” Balthazar says huskily.

Cas swallows and climbs out of the hot tub. He grabs a towel and dries off real quick and runs inside and upstairs to his bedroom.

 

When he reaches his bedroom and throws the door open and flips the lights on. He admires the four poster king size bed.

 

He has a black and white comfort neatly made. He chucks the comforter back and climbs into the middle of the bed.

 

He spreads his legs as wide as he can, ready for Balthazar.

 

Balthazar walks through the doorway and sees that Cas is spread open for him, “Well if that isn’t a good sight, then I don’t know what is.” He says stroking his cock.

 

Castiel moans and throws his head back against the bed. He feels the bed dip and then Balthazar climbing on top of him.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Balthazar whispers in Cas’s ear.

 

Cas whimpers and wraps his arms around Balthazar.

 

Balthazar grabs Cas’s hands and pins them above his head, “No touchy.” He says kissing Cas long and hard.

 

Cas squirms when Balthazar runs his hand down Castiel’s chest and between his legs. And he bucks up when Balthazar slips a finger in Cas’s tight hole.

 

Balthazar inserts another finger and starts scissoring his hole, “Fuck Cassie, I’m gonna miss this tight hole.” He whispers.

 

“Then don’t call things off between us.” Cas says huskily.

 

Balthazar shakes his head, “Now Cassie, you know I have to.” He says.

 

“Mmmff, then let’s make it count. Fuck me.” Cas says hungry for Balthazars cock.

 

Balthazar retracts his fingers and rams his cock inside Castiel.

 

“Fuck!” Cas yells.

 

Balthazar pumps his hips fast and hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin and heavy panting fills the room.

 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum. Right there.” Castiel says.

 

“Ugh, Cassie, I’m close. I’m gonna fill your tight hole up with my hot cum.” He states.

 

Cas shakes his head, “No.”

 

Balthazar ignores Castiel’s reply when he fills Cas shudder and then hot, sticky cum coats their stomachs.

 

“Oh Balthazar.” Cas pants.

 

Balthazar pumps one more time and comes hard and fast inside Castiel, “Fuck!” He yells collapsing on top of Cas.

 

“Shit, that was amazing. Round two?” Cas asks.

 

Balthazar laughs, “Lets wash up.” He says pulling out of Castiel.

 

He can feel the cum pouring out of his hole and down his ass, “I told you not to cum inside me.” He says sitting up.

 

“Shit happens. Now let’s go. I’ll give you round two in the shower.” He says.

 

Cas smiles and climbs out of bed and runs into the bathroom.

 

Balthazar laughs and joins him in the shower.

 

After a few more rounds of sex, they both tire out and fall asleep.

 

Around three thirty, Castiel wakes up thirsty.

 

He looks at Balthazar sleeping so peacefully and climbs out of bed carefully. He grabs his robe at the end of the bed and puts it on.

 

He creeps out of the room and down the steps. Cas is blinded by the kitchen lights, remembering that he forgot to shut them off before heading upstairs.

 

He shields his eyes and opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. He chugs the bottle of water and throws it in the trash.

 

He notices that the patio door is cracked open and heads outside. Music is blaring, the hot tub is on and the tiki torches look like they burnt out awhile ago.

 

Castiel picks up the remote off the bar and shuts the music off and then hits the button to shut the hot tub off. Once everything is off he heads back inside and shuts and locks the sliding glass door.

 

He notices his phone laying on the counter and picks it up, he has a missed call and text message from Anna, and a text message from Dean.

 

He hurries up and opens deans message.

 

_Dean: Hey, Castiel. I would love to accompany you to your event. What time should I be there by?_

 

Cas looks at the time it was sent, it was only sent a few minutes ago. Maybe he’ll still be up. Cas types fast and sends the message.

 

_Castiel: Why don’t we discuss the details over dinner? Say tomorrow? 7? Your choice._

 

A few minutes goes by and Castiel’s phone dings, alerting him he has a new message.

 

Sure enough it’s from dean, so Cas clicks it and smiles.

 

_Dean: Sounds good. How about a local bar, some beer and burgers? Sound good?_

 

Cas types quick and hits send. He shuts off the kitchen lights and heads back upstairs.

 

_Castiel: Sounds good. What’s the name of the bar?_

 

Right as he’s about to enter his bedroom, his phone pings.

 

_Dean: The Roadhouse. See you tomorrow._

 

Castiel smiles and climbs into bed. He types his last message for the night and puts his phone on the charger.

 

_Castiel: See you tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took me so long to post this chapter, been busy. But the wait is over. Enjoy! :)

_Dean_

Dean wakes up with a killer headache the next day and confused on where he’s at. Once he realizes he’s in his home, on the couch he sits up. His neck hurts like a bitch for passing out on the couch.

_Why the hell didn’t I just walk my drunk ass upstairs?_ He thinks to himself.

He rubs his eyes and buries his face in his hands, “I’m never drinking again.” He says out loud.

“You say that every time you drink more then you should.” Sam says entering the room and taking a seat right beside Dean.

Dean shoves him with his shoulder, “Shut up.” He mutters.

Sam laughs, “Hey, at least you had a good time last night.”

Dean groans, “What happened after we go to the Roadhouse?” He asks not remembering anything after that.

“Well Ellen brought over a tray of shots for everyone and a full tequila bottle. After we did three rounds of shots, you grabbed the tequila bottle and started chugging. Then you kept having everyone do shots with you. You and Jess were hammered.” Sam tells him.

“Jess and I?” Dean asks.

Sam laughs and scratches the back of his head, “Uh, yeah, she was the only one who could hang with you.”

Dean so wishes he could remember that, because Jess seems like the kind of person who can’t even handle a tequila shot, “I’m impressed Sammy.”

Sam smiles and leans back into the grey couch, “She’s something else. And here I thought I was going to be up all night, holding her hair while she puked. Instead we were up all night have some wild ass sex.” He says unashamed.

Dean gags, “Sammy, I don’t need to know you and Jess were up all night having sex. Virgin ears.” He says covering his ears.

Sam laughs a full belly laugh, “Virgin ears my ass. You haven’t been a virgin since high school.”

Sam wasn’t wrong, Dean did lose his virginity his freshman year of high school, to a busty red head, that was more then willing to teach him a thing or two.

Dean shakes his head at the memory, “So, Uh, I kind have a meeting with a client tonight.” He rubs the back of his head, nervous.

Sam is quiet for a few minutes, and then he sighs, “Can I ask why?” He asks softly.

Dean shrugs, “I’m not sure why I said I’d do it. But Sammy, the money’s good. It’s only for one night. But with the money I’ll make, I could cut my hours at the Roadhouse and be okay for awhile.” He explains.

Sam nods, “Dean, it’s your life. If you want to do it, then do it. I won’t say anything about it. I support you.” He says honestly.

Dean nods, “Thanks, I’m going to go shower and maybe hit the gym.” He says standing up, stretching his arms over his head.

“Dean, showering before the gym kind of defeats the purpose.” Sam states.

Dean heads towards the steps and starts up them, “Yeah, well when you smell like a brewery, come talk to me.” He shouts back.

He can hear Sam laughing as he enters his bedroom.

_God is it nice to have him around._

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Cas_

When Castiel wakes, he’s sore. His back, arms, legs and even his ass is sore.

But it’s not an _‘fuck I’m in pain’_ kind of sore. It’s more of an _‘last night was great’_ kind of sore.

The smile on Cas’s face is so big, Balthazar comments on it, “Why the smile?”

Castiel turns on his side and props himself up on his elbow, “Last night was amazing.” He says reaching out his free hand and running it up and down Balthazar’s stomach.

Balthazar grabs Castiel’s hand and gently shoves it away, “Yeah, well it was also a mistake.” He says sitting up.

Castiel sits up and pulls a sheet over his waist, “Then why did you come here?” He asks.

Balthazar sighs, “I don’t know.” He says playing with his hands.

Cas puts a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry for putting you in the predicament.” He says apologetically.

Balthazar nods, “It’s not all your fault. I could of said no. But Castiel, this is it. I really like Gabe, I want to see where things go.”

Castiel nods, “I understand.” He says, glancing at the clock on his bedside table.

_11:30 am_ the clock reads.

“Hey, you’re going to be late for work.” Cas says nudging Balthzar’s shoulder.

Balthazar gets out of bed in a frenzy and starts searching for his clothes.

Castiel laughs, “They are down stairs on the patio.” He tells him.

Balthazar runs out the room, “Thanks!” He shouts as he runs down the steps.

Castiel chuckles and sighs. Well better get up and motivated.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Dean_

At quarter to seven Dean parks the impala outside the Roadhouse.

He’s gripping the wheel so tight, his knuckles are starting to turn white.

Before he left he decided to research Castiel Novak. Turns out he’s a big CEO of Castiel’s Decorating and co and Castiel’s Sweets co.

_Out of all the guys he could chose from, he sought me out. Why?_ He thinks to himself.

He finally loosens his grip on the wheel and shuts Baby off. He takes a deep breath and climbs out of the impala and makes his way into the Roadhouse.

When he walks through the door Jo waves at him and he smiles back, making his way to a booth.

A few seconds later and Jo is approaching his table, “Didn’t you drink enough last night?” She ask with a teasing smile.

“Nah, figured why not drink some more!” He says smirking.

Jo playfully shoves him, “Whatcha starting with?” She asks pulling out her notepad and pen.

“Start me and my guest off with water for now.” He says, eyeing the door.

She puts her hands on her hips, “Guest?” She asks.

Dean meets her gaze, “I’m meeting a interested client.”

Realization washes over her face, “Oh! Well, good luck!” She says, shaving behind the bar to grab the waters.

A few seconds later, the door opens and in walks Castiel.

Dean is absolutely stunned when he sees the most beautiful man in the world walk in the door.

From his black, fluffy hair, to his perfect shaped nose, to his perfect stubble. Dean was in complete awe.

When Castiel turns his head to the left, he locks eyes with Dean.

Sky blue meeting bright green.

Castiel makes his way over to Dean and extends his hand when he approaches the table, “Dean Winchester?” He asks, with a deep husky voice.

Dean finally snaps out of his trance and shakes Castiel’s hand, “That’s me. And you must be Castiel Novak.”

Castiel nods, “May I?” He asks, waving his hand to the seat.

“Oh, please.” Dean says.

Jo comes over and places two waters on the table, “Can I get you boys anything else?”

“Do you want to order food now, or later?” Castiel asks.

Dean thinks for a minute, “We can order now if you want. I’ll have the bourbon burger with fries and an ice cold one.” He says with a wink.

Jo winks back and jots it down on her notepad, “And for you?” She asks Castiel.

“I’ll have the same.” He says.

“Alright. Be up in a bit.” She says running behind the bar.

Castiel twirls his straw around in his cup, “So Dean, tell me a little bit about yourself.” He says.

Dean clears his throat, “Well, where do I begin? Uhm I’m twenty-eight, I raised my little brother Sammy after our dad died. I had to drop out of college, and that’s when I got the job here at the Roadhouse.” He tells him.

Castiel nods, “I’m sorry about your father. It must have been hard having to raise your brother, alone.” He says sympathetically.

Dean shrugs, “I wasn’t alone. I had hep from wonderful people. That sever, Jo? She was my rock.”

“I see.” Castiel says.

Dean clears his throat, “What about you?” He asks.

Castiel sits back against the chair, “Me? Well my sophomore year of college I started my own bakery and ended up expanding a year later. And then a few short years after that, I started my own company.” He explains.

“Any family?” Dean asks, playing with his straw paper.

Castiel shakes his head, “No, I never settled down.”

Dean nods, “Yeah, me either.”

A comfortable silence falls between them. Both checking each other out.

A few minutes later Jo is dropping of their burgers and beer and they dig in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Cas_

After taking a couple bits of his burger he sets it down, “So dean, would you like to go over the rules if your going to accompany me to my business event?” He asks.

Dean grabs his beer bottle and takes a swig, “Yeah, lay them on me.”

Castiel nods, “Okay, number one rule always dress to impress. If I have to buy you a tux, I will. But I will not let you make a fool out of me.” He says sternly.

Dean nods, “Okay, next?” He asks.  
  
“Number two, no flirting with any of my staff, and business partners.”

Dean nods and Castiel goes on.

“Rule number three if I decide to make you my permanent escort, any time I call or text you, you will answer. If you don’t there will be consequences.”

Dean raises his right brow, “If you make me your permanent escort?” He ask confused.

Castiel nods, “Yes. Dean I plan on asking you to accompany me at quite a few of my events.” He explains.

“But why? I thought this was a one time thing?”

Castiel grabs his beer and takes a big swig. He sets the bottle down and pops a fry in his mouth, “Well for one, you are quite attractive and you seek interesting. So I want to get to know you. And I thought so too, but I want that to change.” He tells him.

Dean nods and grabs his beer, chugging half of it, “Okay.” He says nodding.

There are a few more rules, but Castiel figures they can wait, “So we have a deal?” He ask raising his eyebrow.

Dean holds out his hand, “Yup. We have a deal.”

Castiel shakes Deans hand and they finish up their burgers.

They sit there chatting for a bit, getting to know one another.

And when they leave, they make plans for a car to pick dean up at his place at five thirty on Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some oral sex in this chapter.

_Dean_

 

The rest of the week flies by and it’s Friday before dean even knows it.

Dean asked Ellen if he could have a three day weekend, and she agreed on one condition, him working a double last night.

So of course Dean said yes, and he’s lucky he did, because he made a killing on tips since there was a bachelorette party going on.

The bride to be got very vocal and a little handsy with dean. Every time he’d go to place a shot in front of her, she would grab his arm and try to pull him over the bar.

At one point she had her tongue down his throat, and dean of course didn’t complain and neither did his dick.

He almost took her into the bathroom and fucked her senseless, but reality hit him and he pushed her away.

It seemed like she enjoyed it and kept trying to pull him over the bar, but he got out of her grasp and walked away from her.

_Maybe I’m not gay. Maybe I’m bisexual._ Dean thinks as he lays in bed, staring at his ceiling.

He shakes his head and smiles, _last night was fun._

There’s a knock at his door and it pulls him out of his thoughts.

He glances over and sees Jess standing in his doorway, “I’m sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you wanted to come down for breakfast.” She says with a small smile.

He sits up and smiles, “Sure. I’ll be down in just a minute.”

She nods and pads away.

Dean gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of black sweats that are thrown on the floor and a grey T-shirt.

He takes his phone off the charger and shoves it in his pants pocket and heads downstairs.

When he walks into the kitchen he notices Sam is no where to be found, “Where’s Sammy?” He asks.

Jess’s back is to him she shrugs, “I dunno.” She says softly.

Dean takes a seat in the corner of the breakfast nook, “You don’t know?” He asks.

Jess nods. For someone who is always cheerful and happy, he knows somethings wrong.

Jess looks so small in his big kitchen.

She’s at the stove making scrambled eggs, “We kind of has a disagreement last night and he left. He hasn’t been home since. And he won’t answer any of my calls or text messages.”

Dean is shocked, for someone who has a heart of gold, he never thought could act like that towards his fiancée.

“I’m so sorry Jess. What did you guys fight about?” He asks.

Jess scoops out the eggs onto a blue plate. She grabs the plate and places it on the island, along with French toast, and bacon and sausage.

Dean gets up and grabs a plate out of the cupboard above the sink, and stacks his plate with two of everything.

Jess makes her plate and pours herself some orange juice and takes a seat in the breakfast nook.

Dean joins her a few minutes later.

“We got into an argument over the wedding, and about when we want to have kids.” She explains.

“Well, what about it?” He asks, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

She sighs, and pushes her eggs around on her plate, “Sam wants to get married this summer. I told him I want to wait a year. And he got upset,” she starts, “then, when he told me the reason why he wants to get married this summer is because he wants to go to law school in the fall, I brought up, well what does that have do with anything?” She sighs.

“And what did he say?” He asks.

“He said, it has to do with everything. He said he doesn’t want to stress about planning a wedding while stressing about law school. And then I said, well what happens if we get pregnant while your in law school?”

Dean sits there patiently, cutting his French toast, waiting for Jess to go on.

She takes a bite of her eggs and washes it down with her oj, “So, he said, that’s not going to happen. Because I refuse to go through law school with a child.” She whispers.

A tear slides down her cheek and Dean notices, “He said all of that?” He ask, not believe sam could even act like that.

She nods, “Yeah, and I wouldn’t be this upset over it, if I weren’t pregnant dean.” She says so softly, that dean barely hears it.

“You’re pregnant?” He asks.

She nods, and the tears fall down her face.

Dean gets up and takes a set next to Jess. He pulls her into his side and she buries her face into his chest.

Dean kisses her head, “It’s going to be okay.” He whispers.

“I’m gone not even twenty four hours, and your already moving in on my girl?” Sam says.

Dean and Jess break apart. Jess wipes her face.

Dean stands up, “I’m not making a move on her, Sammy. I wouldn’t do that to you. I was comforting her, considering you walked out on her last night.” He says arms crossed.

Sam laughs, “I didn’t walk out. I need to clear my head.”

Now it’s deans turn to laugh, “Yeah, sure. More like you went got drunk. You smell like a damn brewery.” Dean points out.

Sam shrugs and throws his hands up, “You caught me! So what?” He asks.

“So what? You left Jess home alone for one! And look at how much of a mess she is over you and her fighting.” He says pointing to Jess.

Sam looks over at Jess and notices that her face is blotchy, her cheeks are stained from tears, her eyes are bloodshot, and there are dark circles under her eyes.

He softens and takes a step towards her, “Jess, baby, I’m, god I’m such an idiot.” He says.

Jess doesn’t say anything, but boy does dean.

“What’s the difference if you guys get married next year? What’s the difference if you do end up pregnant while in law school? Sammy, I thought you were better then this. Are you really going to throw away this good thing in your life?” Dean asks him.

Sam shakes his head and sure enough, tears are forming, when he looks at Jess all broken up, he loses it.

“Je-,Jess. I’m so sorry baby. So, so sorry. I’m so stupid for leaving you last night. I’m so stupid for starting such a stupid argument.” He says, falling to his knees next to the bench of the breakfast nook.

Jess scoots to the edge of the bench and places her hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry too Sam. We can get married this summer. I wish I could say we could wait to have a family after you finish law school, but I can’t.” She says.

Sam looks at her and grabs her hands, “No, baby we can get married whenever you want. And if we get pregnant, we get pregnant.” He says.

Jess takes a deep breath and glances at Dean.

Dean gives her an encouraging smile and takes his seat back at the breakfast nook, she nods and takes a deep breath.

“Sam, I’m pregnant.” She whispers.

Sam doesn’t say anything at first, “You’re pregnant?”

She bites her lip and nods.

Sam stands up and pulls jess with him. He wraps her in his arms, and spins her around.

“WE’RE PREGNANT?” He shouts.

Jess squeals and laughs, “Yes.” She answers.

Sam sets her down on her feet, “Baby, that’s amazing news! When did you find out?” He asks.

She’s smiling now, “Yesterday. I haven’t been feeling well in the mornings. So I called my doctor back home, she told me to make an appointment with my OBGYN, and I told her I was out of town for Spring break. So she asked where I was and I told her. She put me on hold and called the office out her and made me an appointment. So I went and they automatically asked me to take a pregnancy test and do a blood test, just to be sure. Well, sure enough the pregnancy test came back positive and so did the blood test.” She explains.

Sams smile is so big, “And?” He asks, impatient.

“And, So she wanted to do an exam. She did an internal sonogram, since they couldn’t do an external one right now, and sure enough, there’s a baby. She said I’m measuring out to be around eight weeks.”

Sam grabs jess and kisses her, “Were going to have a baby!” He says.

Jess laughs, “Yeah, we are.” She says with a smile.

Dean smiles and finishes off his breakfast. He gets up and places his plate in the sink.

“Guys I am so happy for you. Congratulations.” Dean says approaching them.

Sam hugs him and then Jess, “Thanks Dean.” They say in unison.

Dean nods and heads towards the living room.

What to do, what to do? I have a couple hours to kill. He thinks plopping on the couch and turning the TV on.

He goes on demand and scrolls through the tv shows, and settled with Friends, yet again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_Cas_

 

Castiel debated on going into work today, or staying home and just working from home.

But he knew if he would of stayed home, he’d be calling Balthazar, so he decided to go in to work.

Castiel is elbow deep into fifty some papers when his assistant Anna comes in.

“Mr. Novak, you need to be leaving soon. You don’t want to be late.” She says.

Castiel doesn’t look up, “Anna, we’ve talked about this. Please call me Castiel.” He tells her.

She nods, “Right. I’m sorry, Castiel.”

Castiel stops reading and sits back in his chair, “Better. What time is it?” He asks, looking for his phone underneath all the papers.

“It’s going on four thirty.” She says.

Castiel bolts up, “Four thirty? Shit!” He says frantically searching for his phone.

He finally finds it and grabs his suite jacket off the back of his chair.

Anna walks over to his desk and picks up the phone, “I’ll call and tell your driver to meet you out front.” She says dialing.

Castiel puts his jacket on and waves at her, “Thank you so much Anna. Have a good weekend.”

She smiles and talks to the driver.

Castiel walks briskly through the office and towards the elevator.

Once inside the elevator he shoots dean a text.

_Cas: Ended up staying late at the office. Might be a little late._

His phone dings almost immediately.

_Dean: That’s fine. It’s your even after all. I feel like you’re allowed to be late. :P_

Cas smiles at deans text and replies.

_Cas: Well put Mr. Winchester. And put that tongue away, before I put it to good use. ;)_

Castiel goes to delete the last past, but decides against it and sends it anyways.

Thirty seconds later and dean replies.

_Dean: Maybe I want you to put it to good use. ;P_

Castiel can feel his dick getting hard. What he would do to have Deans perfect lips wrapped around his dick.

He groans and sends his reply.

_Cas: I’m fucking hard now. Thank you for that._

He doesn’t exit out of the message and instead watches the typing bubble and then smile at deans reply.

_Dean: You’re welcome, Mr. Novak. Play your cards right and maybe, just maybe I’ll put my tongue to good use. Now, excuse me while I got take a very cold shower and get ready for tonight._

Castiel pockets his phone and exits the elevator when it dings, telling him he reached the main lobby.

He exits the building and climbs in the back of the car.

It takes twenty minutes to get home and Castiel rushes in the door.

He bolts upstairs and whips his closet doors open.

He searches for a navy blue tux and a navy blue tie.

When he finds what he’s looking for, he throws it on the bed and strips himself bare and jumps in the shower.

Normally, after receiving messages like he did, he would rub one off. But considering he has little to no time, he washes himself off and turns the water off.

He dries himself off and gets dressed, not bothering to take a second glance in the mirror and rushes out the door.

When he gets in the car, he gives Lucifer the directions to Deans house and sits back against his seat.

He scrolls through work emails and loses track of time.

“Mr. Novak, we are about ten minutes away.” Lucifer says over the speaker.

Castiel pulls out his phone and texts dean.

_Cas: I will be there in 10 minutes. Are you ready?_

_Dean: I’ve been ready._

_Cas: Are you sure you want to do this?_

_Dean: You can’t see it, but I’m rolling my eyes. I wouldn’t of agreed to this if I didn’t want to do it._

_Cas: Fair enough._

_Dean: About earlier.._

_Cas: I’m sorry. I stepped WAY over the line._

_Dean: No, don’t be sorry. I didn’t mind. I actually enjoyed the.. flirting.. or whatever you want to call that._

_Cas: Me too._

_Dean: Actually, I wouldn’t mind putting my tongue to use. Just so you know. :P_

_Cas: I might have to take you up on it. See you in a few._

_Dean: :P ;)_

Castiel shakes his head and pockets his phone. A few minutes later they pull up outside a two story house, painted white, with stone surrounding the front door.

Dean walks out the door and walks towards the car.

Lucifer opens the door and Dean climbs in, taking a seat across from him.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel says.

“Cas.” He says nodding.

Cas slowly lets his eyes travel down deans body. His black tux hugs him in all the right places. It makes Castiel’s mouth water and his dick twitch.

He readjusts his pants and clears his throat.

Dean noticed him adjusting his pants and raises an eyebrow at him, “You okay over there?” He asks with a smug smile.

Castiel gives him a ‘Shut the fuck up’ look, “I’m fine.” He puffs.

Dean laughs.

Castiel groans, “Stop that.”

Dean stops laughing, “Stop what?”

Castiel waves his hand at him, “Stop being so fucking sexy.”

Dean blushes, “I’m sorry?”

Castiel rolls his eyes, “You don’t even know that you’re being sexy.”

Dean shakes his head, “Considering I’m just sitting here, no I am not aware.” He tells him.

Castiel continues to readjust his pants, but fails miserably when his dick stands straight up.

Just being in the car for five minutes with Dean turned Castiel on. He didn’t even have to do or say anything and Castiel wanted him.

Dean glances down at Castiel’s erection, “You want me to help you out with that?” He asks.

Castiel pushes the button on his door and speaks, “Lucifer, how much longer do we have?” He asks.

“Another thirty minutes sir.” Lucifer answers.

Castiel takes his finger off the button and gives Dean a look.

His eyes a dark blue from arousal, “I want you, on your knees and your lips around my dick. Now.” He says sternly.

Dean drops to his knees, in the little space between the two benches.

Castiel unbuckles and unzips his pants and pulls his dick out.

Deans mouth is watering just looking at it.

He lowers his face towards Castiel crotch and licks up his shaft.

Castiel throws his head back against his seat and groans.

Dean makes his way up to the tip and swirls his tongue around the tip, and dipping into the slit.

Castiel’s hands shoot right to deans hair and he tugs.

Dean groans and takes all of Castiel in his mouth.

Dean goes to move when Castiel stops him, “Let me fuck your mouth.” He says.

Dean stays still and Castiel starts bucking his hips up.

He goes slow at firs and then starts bucking harder and faster.

Dean gags a few times and then gets used to it. He opens his throat more and Castiel fucks his mouth deeper, hitting the back of his throat.

“I’m gonna cum.” He whispers, picking up his pace.

Two more pumps and he’s cumming in the back of Deans throat.

Dean takes it like a champ and Castiel smiles. He removes his hands from deans hair and dean removes Cas’s dick from his mouth and takes back his seat.

Castiel tucks his soft, limp dick back into his pants.

Sure enough Dean’s dick is standing upright, “Now, it’s my turn to help you out.” Castiel says.

He falls to his knees, pulls dean to the edge of his seat and gives him the time of his life. 


End file.
